Cenobite Warrior 2
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: It's been a year since Buster destroyed the Labyrinth and stopped the evil side of Pinhead and his Hammer Horrors from taking over. He's more powerful than ever, and the slasher villains don't stand a chance. However, a new big bad comes to town, and somehow has the power to create all new slashers that prove more than a match for Buster and co. Can they save the world once again?


**Cenobite Warrior 2**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their respective creators and owners. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sequel Time**

You know the drill with horror sequels. The antagonist that was presumed deceased from the last film returns, to stalk and kill a bunch of new teens that have nearly no connection whatsoever to the heroes from the last film. The killer murders all their victims in repetitive but increasingly gory ways, before finally being slain in an identical way to how he or she was killed in the last film with an ambiguous ending giving the audience an idea he or she might still be alive. This describes about 75% of horror movie sequels…and what you are reading now is a sequel unlike any before it, twice as epic, twice as awesome and twice as crazy…okay, maybe a lot of sequels are like that.

In the darkness of a damp corridor, the floor flooded and the walls cracked, a boy runs for his life. Occasionally looking back to check to see if he was still being followed, and he was…however, not by a person. Rounding the corner was a small, floating metal sphere. The boy ups his pace as he attempts to out-run the flying sphere of death. Just as he rounds another corner though, he's met with another metal ball flying towards him. Reacting quickly, he darts into a small room and ducks for cover.

The two spheres, like they have a mind of their own, stop in mid air and turn to inspect the room. They had the boy backed up against a wall, despite the shadows covering him; the spheres knew they had him trapped. Small metal spikes emerged from the balls and dashed in his direction. It seemed all over, until the boy made his move.

Darkness was broken apart by a bright light that burst seemingly from the boy's hand, but actually it was from a weapon in the boy's hand. In a quick flash, literally, the boy used his weapon to cut the spheres in two and leave them broken and useless at his feet. The light from his sword-like weapon gave the first good glimpse of his face. The wielder of the lightsabre was none other than Zeke Richardson.

His moment of victory was interrupted by claps coming from outside the door that he and the spheres had entered, followed by a large, frail figure stepping into view. His name was evident of his tallness as well as the amount of experience this man had in the name of Slasher…The Tall Man! The one known for stealing corpses to create an army of dwarves, and his weapon of choice are sharp metal balls…I am serious, sharp metal balls!

''I am surprised. No one has managed to evade my balls like that before,'' Although he was trying to be serious, his sentence couldn't help but bring a giggle from Zeke. ''Stop laughing! I am serious. Do you know how much effort I put in making my balls. My balls must be perfect every time.''

Once Zeke had finally controlled his giggling fit, he held his lightsabre in the direction of the Tall Man. ''Your reign of terror is over Tall Man. For I am Zeke! Greatest Jedi on Earth!'' He started showing off his new skills with his lightsabre, which were very impressive…until he mistimed a catch and it landed on the floor. The laser part of the weapon cutting right through the ground and disappearing into the floors below, leaving an unarmed Zeke. ''Um…then again I am the only Jedi on Earth.''

The Tall Man smirked at Zeke's costly mistake. ''Looks like today is my lucky day!'' He stepped aside, revealing another metal sphere with spikes all around, floating behind him as if it was there the whole time. Like a dog obeying its master, the sphere seemed to psyche itself up, hovering back and forth before charging towards the cowering boy. The Tall Man devilishly smiled as he watched the ball about to strike Zeke where he stood.

_**CLANG! **_When from up above, a chain came crashing through the roof and hit the sphere dead-on, causing it to bounce around the room for a bit before rolling slowly on the ground, coming to a halt by The Tall Man's feet. He looked up, watching as the chain that had stopped his ball, retracted back up through the hole in the ceiling. A sudden look of horror formed on the Slasher's face as a thought came to mind, of just who it was that saved Zeke, it can only be…

_**CRASH! **_At that moment, a body burst through the hole in the ceiling, debris and chunks of rock crashing down to the ground along with whoever it was that had decided to crash the party. Unfortunately though, he would have to wait for the reveal, as the person who had come, literally, crashing down mistimed his landing and ended up getting buried beneath the rubble. This didn't seem to stop Zeke from giving a friendly greeting. ''Hey Buster!''

''Buster?'' Tall Man gasped. Just as the name was mentioned, Buster Daniels, the Cenobite Warrior himself burst through the rubble.

''Ow, really have to work on those landings.'' He whimpered a bit as he dusted himself off, barely even taking notice of Tall Man as he turned to see his best friend. ''Hey Zeke, how are you doing?''

''Oh you know the usual,'' Zeke replied monotonically. ''How is Lindsey doing? I haven't seen you two in ages.''

''We're doing good thanks. We've travelled around for a bit…''

As the two buddies continued their conversation, Tall Man's voice boomed around the room. ''So the legendary Cenobite Warrior has finally come, now this game can really get exciting!''

However, Tall Man's speech seemed to fall on deaf ears as Zeke spoke to Buster. ''I'm still not getting use to this lightsabre thing man.''

''Hey you'll get the hang of it soon, it just takes practice and patience.'' He encouraged his friend.

Tall Man cleared his throat and tried his big villain speech once again. ''So Cenobite Warrior, we finally meet! Now this game can…''

''By the way, did you get those postcards from Carrie and Regan?'' Buster asked Zeke, both of them still completely oblivious to the villain that was standing right beside them. ''Apparently they made it to Dubai!''

''Really? They never told me they went into space!''

…

…

…

''Um…Zeke, Dubai is a country.'' Buster corrected.

''HELLO!'' Tall Man bellowed at the top of his voice, finally getting Buster and Zeke's attention. ''Am I really that non-threatening?''

Realising who he was standing before, a small grin plastered itself on Buster's face. ''Cool, The Tall Man! It's really cool to finally meet you, can I have your autograph?'' He asked while pulling out a small autograph book.

For a moment, Tall Man forgot about his anger and blood-rage, as his cheeks flustered and his voice went high-pitched. ''Oh well if you insist, anything to please a…'' He stopped mid-sentence, frozen still as if the clocks inside his head were turning before finally hitting the hour. ''WAIT A MINUTE! Okay that's it Cenobite Warrior, you die now!'' With a wave of his hand, at least a dozen metal sphere burst through all four walls of the room, surrounding Buster.

''So…no autograph?''

Tall Man gave an evil chuckle as he clicked his fingers, and immediately, spikes appeared on all the spheres. ''I will become a legend, I will be known as the Slasher who defeated the Cenobite Warrior. Now prepare…to eat…my…balls!''

There was a brief spell of silence and stillness, nothing moved or stirred…until Buster's smile grew wider and he did his best not to fall into a fit of giggles as he registered Tall Man's words. Before long, he couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

Finally fed up with the way people kept interpreting his words, Tall Man commanded his weapons of circular destruction to attack the Cenobite Warrior. One of the spheres to the right, charged at Buster in blinding speed. Buster finally stopped laughing. Quicker than the eye could see, he jumped up onto the sphere, and as well as kicking the sphere into the wall behind him and destroying it, it gave him the momentum to jump out of the hole in the ceiling and into the air.

''GET HIM!'' Tall Man ordered, and in no time at all, the rest of the spheres hurtled towards Buster as he started to fall back down. Twisting and turning his body, Buster was able to dodge any of the sphere's strikes. Once he had passed all of them, they all turned as started chasing after him as he fell back down to Earth.

Turning to look back up towards the sky and his chasers, Buster shot out two chains from both his arms, stretching them high until they had passed the spheres. With a tug of his arms, the chains acted like whips and struck a majority of the spheres, causing them to crash and burn against each other. As the chains retracted back towards Buster, he saw that three still remained and were closing in. He knew that he would be landing back in the room soon, so he had to think fast.

Tall Man watched from below, he thought that the boy was trapped. Either, his spheres would catch up and strike him down, or he would die from the landing. No matter which choice Buster would make, it looked as if Tall Man had won this fight.

Buster pulled open his jumper, and like wings on a glider, the wind caused him to slow down tremendously. _**BAM! BAM! BAM! **_From the angle below, it looked like the spheres had hit their mark as the hit Buster, all three of them. Tall Man grinned devilishly as he watched Buster's apparently limp body enter through the open hole in the roof, about to hit the ground.

At the last second however, Buster adjusted his body so that he landed on one leg, the impact from his landing leaving cracks on the floor. Tall Man's jaw looked ready to hit the ground from pure shock at the sight before him. Buster had hold of two spheres in each palm, crushing them in his grasp, while the other was broken and crumbled against his other knee. As he lowered that leg, the three spheres…or what was left of them, broke apart and fell onto the floor by Buster's feet with a heap.

Zeke, who had watched all this from the sidelines finally made a comment. ''Hey Buster…you grabbed his balls.'' It didn't take much for the two of them to erupt in a fit of laughter at Zeke's statement.

While the two seemed distracted, Tall Man took this chance to turn heel and make a run for the door. He didn't get far though, as a chain hooked around his ankle, pulling him back and lifting him up. He struggled and tried to regain some control, but it was no use as he was now hanging upside down and powerless to do anything.

Buster approached the piñata-like Slasher. ''Sorry to rain on your parade Tall Man, but no Slasher will cause trouble as long as Buster Daniels, Cenobite Warrior is on the case!''

''Hey Buster!'' Zeke called out. ''I think my lightsabre is at the bottom floor of this place. Want to race me to see who can find it first?''

''You're on!'' He grinned back at his friend before the two of them sprinted out of the room and down the corridor, looking to finding the closest staircase. However, they forgot one minor little detail from the floor they were just on.

''Wait!'' Tall Man growled out. ''You forgot about me! Hello? Anyone?''

* * *

For those reading who would like to know the little details, it has been a full year since Buster and his friends had saved the world from the grasp of evil Pinhead and Candyman. Since then, Buster has gone about with what he does best, fighting against evil…Cenobite Warrior style. As for Pinhead, he had decided to become a part of the group, along with Kirsty, and since then things have been going normally…well, as normal as they can in a group like this.

Of course, there were many Slashers still around and wanting to spread mischief and evil. But no matter what scheme they hatched, or diabolical plan they had initiated, Buster and co would always be there to stop them. Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Chucky the Killer Doll, Ghostface…they were all defeated time and time again. Even with all their powers and ways of killing, Buster and his team were always one step ahead…or one step behind but get lucky.

However, things in the team had become astray recently, the last couple of weeks in particular. Other than Buster and Zeke, everyone else had seemed to move on with their lives. Pinhead and Kirsty were settled down more, as were Carrie and Regan, who often went on holiday after holiday…just don't mention prom. Ash had disappeared, probably lost in time again…he did mention the word remake, but nothing else out of him. Simon was…being Simon. Lindsey seemed to be quite distant as well for some reason. Buster couldn't think about the negatives though, because today was a special day for Lindsey, her birthday!

How old is she exactly? Well I would tell you…if she didn't threaten to kill me.

So the Cenobite Warrior decided this would be a great time to get the gang back together again, and what better way to do that than a house party! Something that the older brother was too happy about, especially when he found out where this party was being held.

''No! No! No!'' Simon barked at Buster, almost causing the younger brother to trip down the stairs of their house.

Luckily, he regained his footing and followed Simon to his bedroom. ''Oh come on Simon, it'll be fun!''

''Fun isn't the word that comes to mind! More like never-ending chaos! Beside, tonight is my night while mum and dad are out…again. In fact, did our parents even return from their last trip?'' Simon shifted his attention to the realisation their parents never seem to be around.

Not wanting to get distracted, Buster continued his argument. ''Please Simon! We haven't had the whole gang together in ages. I promise, there'll be no trouble or chaos whatsoever!''

''That promise is as good as a snail promising to become a pianist!''

''So is that a yes?''

…

…

…

''You're going to keep asking until I say yes aren't you?'' Simon mumbled.

''Maybe!'' Buster giggled.

It was no use arguing, it wasn't because Buster had an advantage or used his powers to get his own way…it was because he was so annoyingly persistent. Sighing heavily and rubbing his temple, Simon grabbed Buster by the collar of his shirt. ''Fine! But I'm staying in my room, and I don't want any trouble. If I even hear one little peep, the party is off!''

Buster gave his brother a salute. ''I won't disappoint you!'' Without another word, Buster excitedly ran off to make sure the house was ready for tonight's party. This was going to be Lindsey's first birthday party since she and Buster became a couple, and there was no way he was going to let her down.

* * *

The day disappeared rather quickly, and night was finally here for the party to really begin. Buster had spent the whole day preparing the house with banners, balloons and all kinds of party gifts. He had already made the call to all his friends, inviting them to come along…although Simon had to stop him from going fan-boy and inviting any of the Slashers as well.

While Simon was in his room, trying to drum out any of the party noise that would ensue and get a good night's sleeping, Buster waited patiently by the front door of the house for the party guests to arrive. It didn't take long for the first guest to arrive in the shape of Zeke…although it was hard to tell at first considering his attire.

''Um Zeke…how come you're dressed up as a caveman?''

Yes, his best friend was dressed up as a caveman. With the leopard coloured loincloth and his lightsabre acting as a club. ''Isn't this a Halloween party?''

''No, this is Lindsey's birthday party!''

''Oh.'' Zeke said as if it wasn't that big of a mistake before walking inside, hoping to fetch a few snacks from the kitchen before the party really started.

Buster turned and waited beside the door, waiting eagerly for the next guests to arrive. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, as coming down the road on a motor-hog that you would imagine some beefed-up biker would ride, were Regan and Carrie holding on tightly around her girlfriend's waist. She would probably clocking around 70 miles an hour on the vehicle before coming to an abrupt stop. ''Hi Buster!'' Regan called out to Buster.

Carrie however, was still trying to get her heart back down her throat as she clung onto Regan for dear-life, even though the bike was at a full stop. ''H…h…hi.'' She got out in a trembling voice.

''Where did you get the bike from?'' Buster asked curiously.

Reagan jumped off the bike. ''Some idiot taking the mick out of us, so I decided to go demon girl on him, and take his…'' She stopped mid-sentence when she felt something clinging onto her back…it was a still frozen-with-fear Carrie. ''Honey, you can let go now!'' She tried to shake her off, but Carrie was stuck like a bee in honey, not wanting to let go, or maybe she just couldn't let go. ''Anyway, are the others here yet?''

''Zeke's here!'' Buster answered, but then he thought about something. ''Wait, don't you know where Lindsey is?''

''We haven't heard from her,'' Reagan responded, and this put a bit of a damper on Buster's mood, which she took notice of and tried to cheer him up. ''Hey don't worry, she'll be here soon…oh boy snacks!'' She rushed inside to grab whatever food she could before Zeke ate it all; even with the still frightened Carrie clung onto her back like a new-born ape holding onto its parent.

So Buster continued to wait by the door, hoping to catch any sign of Lindsey. He had tried texting her, calling her, even putting up the bat-signal in the sky, but he couldn't get any reply from her. This left him to impatiently pace around the house with such intensity, that his footprints were implanted in the ground.

Not long after Regan and Carrie had arrived, two others came into view. Buster rushed inside the house to find his binoculars. After he found them, he quickly ran outside the door and looked through them to see who was coming. Even with the far distance the binoculars indicated, Buster could tell from the pinheaded shape of the figure, and the dark leather clothing he wore that Pinhead had arrived with his girlfriend Kirsty Cotton. Still looking through the binoculars at them, Buster waved his arm and shouted. ''Hi Pinhead! Kirsty! You two are just in time for the party! Now hurry up, you two look miles away!''

Despite how far they seemed to be, Pinhead's voice was quite audible for Buster. ''Well, if you were to hold those binoculars in the correct way, you would see we are already here.''

''Huh?'' Buster lowered the binoculars from his far, and almost got a shock as Pinhead's face was right in front of his, just a few inches away. He could even see the saliva he accidently spat on Pinhead's face when he shouted. Inspecting his binoculars, Buster laughed his head off. ''I always look through these things the wrong way.'' With that mistake out of the way, he backed off and opened the front door to his house for them. ''Welcome to the party!''

* * *

The next few hours in the house consisted of…surprisingly quite a controlled amount of fun. Even Simon, who was resting in his room with a sketchpad and his artwork, had to admit this night was turning into the chaotic mess he feared. While Zeke went on a party-game spree with whoever he wished to challenge, Reagan and Carrie exchanged stories to the group of their travels around the world…even one time where they encounter Ash in Japan, who couldn't come to the party because he was busy fighting samurai Deadites…he never seems to get a break from that book of evil.

Pinhead…attempted to get involved with the party. He was tested in a game of pin the tail on the donkey with Zeke, who consistently kept putting the pins on Pinhead's head…luckily he couldn't feel that. Then there was a game of hide and seek which frustrated Pinhead, because all Zeke seemed to do was hide under the same table over and over again. Thankfully, he had Kirsty to stay by his side and keep him calm.

Although she had to leave him for a moment when she noticed something…Buster still pacing by the front door, waiting patiently for Lindsey's arrival. Worried about him, Kirsty approached him and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. ''Try to have a good time while you're waiting for her, you'll turn into a nervous wreck.''

''I can't help it!'' Buster nearly screamed with a sense of panic that Kirsty hadn't seen him in before. ''What if something awful has happened to her? Like…she's gotten stuck in traffic? Or…she was approached by one of those girl scouts that won't leave her alone until she buys cookies for them? Or…something! I want to go to her and see if she's alright, but I'm worried if I leave, something will happen to her presents while I'm gone!'' He pointed towards the corner of the main room, where they lay a huge stack of presents.

''Don't worry sweetie, no one will open those presents until Lindsey gets here.''

''Oh I know that, I'm worried they'll turn into mutant birthday presents and runaway before they can be opened.''

…

…

…

Kirsty was about to say how ridiculous that sounded, but in this world, something like that might actually happen. Before she could say anything else, Buster's phone started ringing, with 'Man Behind the Mask' as his theme. Rushing to get the phone out of his pocket, the first thing Buster did when he got it out was checking the caller I.D…it was Lindsey. ''I told you she'd respond.'' Kirsty said to him as she walked back inside, thinking that the drama might be over.

''Hello?'' Buster answered, almost out of breath with excitement.

''_Hi Buster,''_ Lindsey said on the other side…not sounding as excited. _''We need to talk…''_

Before she could talk though, Buster turned into a non-stop talking machine. ''I was really worried about you thinking that something awful had happened to you but I'm really glad that you sound fine you are fine right? Anyway we're all here at my house ready for you with your birthday party well when I say all I mean Zeke, Simon, Regan, Carrie, Pinhead and Kirsty I did try to call Ash but it was a bit busy at the time and I also wanted to invite some Slashers but Simon wouldn't allow it don't know why anyway again we can't wait for you as I've promised you the best birthday party ever and I've almost forgotten to say happy birthday to yo…''

''Buster I'm not coming to the party!''

This stopped Buster in his tracks as he registered the words in his head. She wasn't coming? But, he was going to make this a special day for her! Although he felt saddened by this news, the always-optimistic Cenobite Warrior continued to keep his good mood and try something to brighten to mood. ''Well next time I see you we can…''

''_We won't be seeing each other again!''_

All that optimism…all that brightness in him…those good points that Buster always seemed to have no matter how bad or tense a situation would get, disappeared from his very being when he heard what Lindsey was saying. ''What?''

Lindsey's side was very quiet as Buster waited for her to talk. _''I'm sorry Buster. My parents want me to go into their line of business, and they don't think I can do it while I'm…hanging out with you guys. I've tried to talk them out of it, I've tried to bribe them out of it…I've even tried to runaway to the moon but then they just bought the whole of N.A.S.A so that option is out.''_

''But…but…but…what about the Slashers all over the world? We're supposed to stop evil together and…''

''_I've tried talking to them about that. But they think Slasher hunting isn't a real future and I should concentrate on finding a real job. I'm sorry…if I could stay I would and…and…I have to go, I'm at the Big Sports Arena with my parents and I don't want them catching me talking with you…I'm going to miss you.''_

Before Buster could say anything else, Lindsey had hung up. Could this really be happening? It seemed to dark to be real…especially for a parody story like this! As Buster still held onto his phone tightly, he turned around to see that everyone else in the house looking at him, they had heard everything that went on.

Trying to suck up any good will he had in him, Buster addressed the group. ''Right guys…well we can still…carry on with the party without…without…'' It was at that point he couldn't even bring himself to say her name anymore, as his eyes started to tear up and for possibly the first time in his lifetime…Buster cried, genuinely cried before slumping to a heap on the floor. He couldn't think of anything enthusiastic or funny to say, no witty fourth-wall breaking banter, or reference to events in other movies or shows.

The others stood around not sure of what to say or do, even Simon who, in a nice way of putting it, didn't think of Buster as his favourite person felt sorry for him. Carrie and Reagan were unsure of what to say either, especially since Carrie was best friends with Lindsey. Zeke had thought of something to do, as he approached his sobbing best friend…started to burst into tears with him without any warning. So now there were two of them crying on the ground.

Kirsty pulled Pinhead to the side to talk with him privately. ''You should talk with him.''

Pinhead looked at her perplexed. ''Why must I?''

''Well you know, guy talk.''

''Guy talk?''

Kirsty nodded. ''Yeah. He's in a bad place at the moment, and he needs someone to talk with. The only guys here that can talk with him are either Simon, who…let's face it, isn't the best to talk with about personal problems. Or Zeke who's…'' She gestured towards Zeke, who was still in a pool of tears with Buster.

Pinhead sighed, he knew that Kirsty was right, he was the only one who seemed in the right state of mind to talk with Buster. Giving Kirsty a glance of agreement, he approached Buster, sitting beside him hoping to calm down the situation. ''Buster…um…just um…think of things this way, with suffering you just always have to know, it can always be much worse!''

''Xipe!'' Kirsty gasped at him, trying to let him know this talk wasn't helping.

''Oh, um…'' He stuttered trying to think of something else to say, this guy talk wasn't something he was use to. ''Agony can also be a sweet thing too, especially when you think of the agony your other half is going through…''

''Still not helping!'' Kirsty said to him.

''Uh…'' Pinhead was dumbfounded, what else could he possibly say that might cheer Buster up? He looked around the room, hoping that he can find something else to say. ''Look on the bright side, you can open all those presents…''

Before another word could be uttered, Kirsty started dragging Pinhead away from Buster. ''Okay this wasn't a good idea.''

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! **_

The group went silent as they looked towards the door, seeing a figure standing there in a bright light. After the knocks on the door this figure had given, the group could almost hear a choir playing as this new person walked in…turns out that bright light illuminating around the person and the choir was actually coming from a bus filled with choir players that were passing by behind him down the street. The new person was certainly easy on the eyes; tanned skin, muscular figure, perfect hair and gorgeous eyes. ''Hello there!'' He also spoke in an angelic voice.

At first, the group were gobsmacked by this new person…all except for Buster, who was still sobbing on the ground. Finally get her voice back; Kirsty was the one to speak for the group. ''Sorry sir, this isn't a good time.''

''Oh I understand,'' The person said. ''But I've come here with an urgent matter to discuss. I guess I should address you all with my identity, my name is Gary-Stu!''

The group were too baffled to speak…and instantly, Buster rose to his feet, his face dry as the Sahara as if he never cried in years. ''Gary-Stu? As in the term you use…''

''To describe a male character in a fictional story that is in a simple way of saying perfect? Yes!'' Gary answered for him.

''Whoa!'' Buster gasped. ''Let me test it out! Kirsty, what do you think of him so far?''

A bug-eyed Kirsty answered without hesitation. ''He's perfect in everyway and I wouldn't mind pinning him up against a wall and…'' Before she could finish that…lovely statement, Pinhead closed her mouth with his hand.

''Buster!'' Pinhead said in an agitated tone. ''You shouldn't use my Kirsty like that and…''

He didn't get far in his argument as Buster continued with his theory. ''Hey Pinhead, what do you think of him so far?''

Without any hesitation, Pinhead responded. ''That he is a creature that could rival even Leviathan and I would kneel before him as my King!'' With that said, his face soured in shock. ''Did I really just say that?''

''Cool, he is a Gary-Stu!'' Buster said, all the excitement and energy we are use to seeing from him had returned. He then moved closer to Gary and started poking him on the cheek as if he were an alien. ''I've never met one before! How do you eat? Can you fly? Have you ever managed to count to infinite before? Also…is Wesley from Star Trek Next Generation considered a Gary-Stu?''

''Buster Daniels I…'' Gary tried to speak.

''Wow, he knows my name!'' Buster said in typical fan-boy fashion.

''Yes I do! Buster I've come to warn you…''

''Wow, he came to warn me!''

…

…

…

Gary cleared his throat and tried again. ''There is a terrible crisis that only you can stop, and I've come to tell you so that you and your group can come together once more and defeat this new evil the Slashers are plotting.''

''Whoa!'' Buster cheered and was jumping up and down trying to contain his excitement as he rushed over to the others. ''You guys hear that? We have to save the world again! Yeah!''

''No way!'' Simon huffed. ''I'm not getting involved with this mess again, I'm still sore from the last…'' That's when something else came to mind. ''Hey, if you know about this crisis, why don't you stop it?''

It didn't take long for Gary to reply. ''Because it would be boring, biased towards my character, and over in one chapter.''

''He makes a fair point Simon!'' Buster said to his brother before turning to Gary. ''So Mister Sue, what's the first thing I have to do?''

''Watch out for that dodge ball!''

A puzzled Buster frowned slightly. ''Huh? What dodge…''

_**BAM! **_Quick as a lightning strike, a red ball of rubber slammed right into Buster's face sending him flying away from the others and crashing along the road, leaving a mess of rubble in his wake. The others in the group didn't even have time to react as a dozen more dodge balls came from all angles and started bouncing around the neighbourhood, all crashing and slamming against Buster, who was being sent bouncing all over the place along with the balls.

The others tried to look around and see where the dodge balls where being thrown from and who the culprit was, but they couldn't see anything under the rain of red spheres bouncing all over the place, along with Buster who couldn't find a way to dodge or block any of them.

''Look towards the top right.'' Gary responded monotonically. They all did as he said, and it was actually Pinhead who first took notice of what he wanted them to look at…there was a tall costumed figure jumping on all the dodge balls, like a dancer in perfect synch with the beat of the music, he effortlessly evaded all of the balls before coming up beside Buster. Before the Cenobite Warrior could react, the figure pulled out what looked like a large hockey stick.

_**WHACK! **_You can guess what happened, as the force of this figure's swing against Buster was enough to send the boy crashing back down to the ground with enough force to leave a crater that covered the whole road.

As dust and debris scattered around the area, the others quickly rushed over to see if Buster was okay. ''That dodge ball!'' Gary said.

''I think he knows now!'' Regan hissed at him…literally hissed, she had turned into her demon form to get ready for a fight.

Zeke used his lightsabre to dig his way into the ground, hoping to help his friend out, who seemed to be stuck tight as his feet dangled from above ground. They moved rubble and dug deep to get him out, except for Simon, who was standing by and was the first to see the Slasher land back down onto his feet and walked towards the group. Simon turned to the others. ''Will you hurry up and get him out!''

Pinhead turned to Simon. ''This would go much quicker if you were to offer your assistance!''

''Hey, I've just had my first shower since yesterday morning, I'm not getting myself dirty for…'' At that moment, Buster finally broke out from beneath the ground, causing dirt to fly into the air and land right on top of Simon, leaving the older brother covered in filth and soil. ''How did I know that was going to happen?'' He mumbled rhetorically.

Buster dusted and cleaned himself off before striking a pose, looking towards his attacker. ''Okay you caught me off guard, but I'm ready for you now Mr…Mr…um…who are you?''

The Slasher stopped dead in his tracks…no pun intended. Finally, with this figure still, Buster could get a good look and see whom he was up against. The figure held a dodge ball in one hand, and a hockey stick in the other. His attire consisted of a tattered American football jersey, heavy metal shin pads, and spiked boots with bulldog faces on them. His mask was split into two different customs; the left half of the mask was like a cricket sport helmet, and the other a hockey mask. ''I am…'' He spoke in what could only be described as like a sports commentator voice, loud and booming, while also kind of entertaining. ''Slaughter Jam!'' He announced before striking his own pose.

Buster grinned. ''Alright Slaughter Jam, I…'' He stopped mid-sentence, face filled with shock, as he finally understood something. ''I've never heard of you before!''

This newcomer confused even Pinhead. ''I've never seen this individual before.''

Carrie leaned closer to Buster and whispered. ''I thought you knew about every Slasher?''

''I do but…'' Buster claimed.

''He is new!'' Gary-Stu spoke up. ''A completely original creation, unlike any that has been seen before…at least officially.''

Understanding what Gary was saying, Buster couldn't help but feel more excited now. ''An all-new Slasher? So awesome!'' He knew all about the Slashers that existed, and thus always knew what he was coming up against, but the prospect of fighting a new opponent, the challenge was too good to pass up. This was almost a dream come true…except for that dream he has where it rains chocolate, that one still hasn't come true yet.

The new Slasher, Slaughter Jam, chuckled darkly. ''You think you can stop me Cenobite Warrior? I'll slam-dunk your behind faster than you can say Usain Bolt!'' With that arm holding the dodge ball, Jam bent his arm back and then swung forward, launching the ball right at Buster.

Preparing himself for the attack, Buster clenched his fist and punched at the ball. However, before he knew what had happened, the dodge ball had changed in mid-flight…into a bowling ball.

_**BASH! **_

''OWWWWW!'' Buster cried out in pain, jumping around the area and holding onto his red, swollen fist.

Slaughter Jam then leapt forward, his hockey stick shifting into the shape of a snooker cue. He was already by Pinhead's side before anyone could react, his slammed the cue down right onto Pinhead's foot. The Prince of Pain yelped in pain, and had no time to counter as Jam jumped in front of the others, spinning around in breath-taking speed while throwing hundreds of tennis balls at them, causing them to fall back into the house.

Regaining some feeling back into his hand, Buster tried to return to the fight by charging at Jam, the Slasher was one step ahead though…as his cue turned into a lacrosse stick and using the net part, he snared it around Buster's head and threw him to the ground. He tried to get back on his feet, but the sporty Slasher's boots turned into skis, and he used them to step on Buster's back and flatten the Cenobite Warrior on the ground.

''Don't try to fight, I work out!'' Jam spoke confidently as he lowered himself so he could be heard more clearly. ''Now listen well, I'm not going to fight you here. I want a more fitting arena for your demise. Meet me at the Big Sports Arena within the next two hours, and if you don't show up, you'll regret it!'' He reached for something in his pocket, pulling it out he revealed small whistle. Putting it in his mouth and blowing hard, he started to disappear until he was gone completely.

As Buster sat up, trying to comprehend what just happened, the others discovered it was safe to come out of the house. Meanwhile, Gary stood to the side, watching the ground. Pinhead gave his sore foot a rubbing before he approached the new comer. ''Why did you not help us?''

''Reasons!'' That was Gary's only response.

''Reasons?'' Pinhead shouted back, his temper reaching breaking point. ''If you ever do something like that again, your suffering will be legendary…''

''Even in hell!'' Gary finished his sentence.

…

…

…

''Don't do that again!'' Pinhead muttered in annoyance.

''I'm a Gary-Stu, I can't make promises otherwise I'll keep them.'' He winked in a smug fashion at the Cenobite, who looked ready to go all hell on the perfect person, until Kirsty held onto his hand warmly. That only was enough to soften his temper and put a smile back on his face.

''Whoa,'' The moment was interrupted by Buster's sigh of amazement. ''Can you guys believe it? A new Slasher! A brand new Slasher! This is going to be one epic fight!''

''Buster!'' Simon yelled at his little brother. ''Do you even realise what this means? You have no idea what kind of person you're fighting! You don't know his strengths or his weaknesses! How to kill him! If there is anyway to kill him! And you want to go and fight him after he just whipped your butt already?''

''Yep!'' Buster replied bluntly. ''This'll prove if I have what it takes to fight Slashers! Someone I've never met before, it's a great challenge. All I have to do is meet him at…'' His whole body tensed and sweat began pouring from his face as he remembered where Slaughter Jam wanted the challenge to be set. ''At…at…at…the Big Sports Arena?''

''What's wrong?'' Zeke asked.

''That's where Lindsey is right now! We have to save her!''

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
